makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Do You Know My Name (Jodi
Do You Know My Name (Corki and Jodi Reprise) is a song on Make It Pop. It is performed by XO-IQ. This song was featured in the episode, Eggs. Performer(s) *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa (lead) *Erika Tham as Corki Chang (lead) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song (vocals) Lyrics Jodi Yeah yeah Oooh oooh Yeah yeah oooh Remember when we first met, that moment I looked at you and I knew that this was it I know you saw right through me, and clearly We felt something that words could not describe We both saw the signs All The way you'd talk to me, talk to me, and take a walk with me Jodi I’d been waiting for this for so long All The way you held me, and told me, one more dance maybe Jodi Remember how I felt it oh so strong, I could not believe it All I will be here, right by your side All I can do, is watch over you I don’t if you feel the same Still I’m wondering now Baby do you know my name Corki Nowadays you pass me (pass me), on my street (my street) but you don’t realize I’m watching you I'm not getting through How can I get to tell you (tell you), show you (show you), I still love you How can I make you make you see You should be sorry (woahhhh) All Wish you could talk to me talk to me, take a walk with me Corki Throw a dime into a wishing well (oh baby) All You gotta hear me, believe in me, you’re what I need baby Corki I adore you, is it so hard to tell, I know so well that we belong together All You were right there, right by my side you were sweet and so true, was crushin’ on you, oh We had it all, what can I say, but it’s all over now You don’t even know my name Sun Hi Oooh yeah Baby can you see it, the starry sky is above you, I just wanna hold you, Jodi And take you on a ride Sun Hi Ooh yeah Wish that you could feel it, I got this feeling inside me, I’m going crazy Corki You make me wanna flyy (Ooooh) All You were right there (right there), right by my side (my side) you were sweet and so true (so true), was crushin’ on you (crushin' on you), oh We had it all (we had it all), what can I say (can I say), but it’s all over now You don’t even know my name I will be here, right by your side All I can do, is watch over you (do you even know my name) I don’t if you feel the same Still I’m wondering now Baby do you know my name Trivia * This song is about Corki and Jared "unofficially" breaking up (even though they were both dating Gallery Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Songs Premiered in 2015 Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:XO-IQ Category:Performed by XO-IQ Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Erika Tham Category:Performed by Louriza Tronco Category:2015